This invention pertains to devices for cleaning conventional smooth glass building window surfaces of many and various shapes, dimensions and degrees of accessibility. There are shortcomings in the usual arrangements. Although the straight pole is not uncommon as a squeegee attachment, there is much to be desired. The blade which contacts the glass must be wiped frequently during use. If not wiped, dirt settling thereon will come off on the window causing undesirable streaks. The usual straight stick handles, if long enough to reach high windows, do not permit easy wiping of the blade, due to the end of a long blade contacting the floor. Also, a straight stick handle prevents desired turning, under pressure, of the blade on the glass. Without having a wrist-like action in the handle it is difficult to sweep or slide the water to the edge of windows when access to the window is impaired.